Ese exitante error
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Por hacerle un favor a Lee, Sakura cometera un Error, un Exitante Error. Editado


Hola tanto tiempo ¿me han extrañado? Yo sí, y para compensarlos he traído un nuevo Oneshot, algo corto y raro, lo sé, pero espero sea de su agrado.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, leves alusiones a: Narusaku, LeeSaku, Leeten, Nejiten, NejiHina, Sakuten. (Pero sólo leves) y lenguaje algo fuerte.

**Dedicatorias:** A Kanomi, autora de "Consternada" un hermoso Oneshot, léanlo, esta muy bueno.

_**Excitante error…**_

Estaba ahí haciéndole un favor a su amigo Lee-san, quien le había rogado y suplicado que fuera a hablar con su amiga y compañera de equipo: Tenten, para que esta aceptara tener una cita romántica con él esa noche.

Hacia tiempo que Rock Lee había dejado sus fantasías con Sakura, pues había entendido que esta nunca le correspondería. Tal vez no lo había entendido de una manera muy convencional, pues un día cuando él iba al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 para entregarle unas flores a su flor, se la encontró a esta y a su rubio compañero de equipo casi sin ropa revolcándose en el césped y besándose como si no hubiera mañana, pero al menos luego de eso pudo comprender que Haruno Sakura no era para él.

Luego de unas cuantas lágrimas y algún berrinche, consiguió sacarse a la chica de la cabeza y del corazón, y gracias a esto pudieron hacerse amigos, los mejores amigos.

De un día para acá Lee se había fijado en lo linda que era su compañera de equipo, en esos grandes ojos color chocolate y en su carácter difícil de manejar, y se enamoró, o eso es lo que le había gritado a Sakura despertándola a las 2:00 AM. Esta le prometió media entre dormida que lo ayudaría, lo que no sabia era que se iba a arrepentir de eso…

Haruno Sakura había hecho de espía personal del joven Lee para seguir a Tenten, para averiguar sus gustos, aficiones, en fin todo lo que el cejotas había pasado por alto antes y que ahora era necesario para conquistarla. En realidad a la de ojos jade no le agradaba seguir a la Kunoichi castaña, pero quería que esta vez su amigo no lo arruinara e hiciera las cosas bien paso por paso.

Descubrió que Tenten vivía sola ya que sus padres se habían mudado al país del Té y le habían dejado la casa de dos dormitorios a su única hija de ya 18 años. Sus aficiones eran entrenar con su equipo, especialmente con Neji, comer Dango e incluso había descubierto su pasión secreta por tocar la flauta.

Tenten era una chica tradicional a la que no le gustaba perderse la ceremonia del té aún estando sola y le encantaba decorar su casa.

Con toda esa información reunida Lee había conseguido idear lo que según él sería la cita perfecta para su bella flor.

Desde hace días que la joven especialista en armas había faltado a sus entrenamientos, más específicamente desde que a Hyuuga Neji lo habían obligado a contraer matrimonio con su prima Hinata para poder ser la cabeza del clan luego de la muerte del viejo Hyuuga. Claro que el alegre Lee no vio relación ninguna entre esto y solo aprovechó esos días para ultimar los detalles con respecto a su cita.

Era el mismísimo día de la cita y Sakura era la encargada de ir a la casa de Tenten e inventarle una excusa a esta para que asistiera, en otras palabras: era una cita a ciegas.

Ser la segunda mejor Kunoichi de la aldea, luego de Tsunade, claro está, le facilitó entrar al hogar de la chica sin ser vista ni percibida; podía perfectamente haber tocado el timbre pero tal vez la costumbre de entrar así a su casa en los días que la estuvo espiando la hicieron cometer ese error, si, _ese error_.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Tenten ubicado al final del pasillo a la derecha ocultando perfectamente su presencia. Había sentido el chakra de la joven allí así que con paso seguro se encaminó hacia la habitación de la castaña, dispuesta a dejarle una nota sin ser vista.

Al llegar al final del pasillo vio que la puerta estaba semiabierta, como solía dejarla la chica, dio un paso que no emitió sonido dispuesta a colarse y colocarle la nota sobre su mesa de noche que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama, pero al enfocar la vista en la joven castaña y observarla fijamente por un instante, lo que vio la dejo estática.

La chica de ojos chocolates estaba acostada en su cama, con las piernas semiabiertas entre las que Sakura pudo observar su rostro contraído en una mueca extraña, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero lo que más destacó Haruno entre todo esto fueron las pequeñas manos de Tenten apretando fuertemente sus senos.

Contuvo la respiración para no emitir un grito ahogado y de la impresión pegó su espalda a la pared del pasillo.

Tenten seguía masajeando sus senos totalmente absorta con respecto a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando abrió levemente los labios dejó escapar un pequeño gemido casi imperceptible, más bien pareció un fuerte suspiro.

La flor de cerezo en su lugar se llevó las manos al pecho como queriendo controlar su respiración que de pronto pareció volverse entrecortada, la nota que segundos antes mantenía firmemente en la mano derecha se resbaló hasta quedar sobre el suelo del pasillo.

La castaña abrió levemente los ojos y se enfocó en posar sus manos por debajo de su blusa blanca y masajear sus pechos por encima del soutien, ejerciendo cada vez más fricción en los toques, dejó escapar suspiros constantes y casi por inercia abrió más las piernas dejando ver a la de pelo rosa con más precisión los actos de la chica.

La de ojos jades seguía tratando de respirar normalmente incapacitada de moverse de ahí, sabia lo que estaba presenciando, y su parte racional decía que se fuera y dejara a la joven en sus asuntos, pero otra parte de ella, la dominante, sentía curiosidad y quería quedarse hasta el final. Observó en completo silencio como la chica sobre la cama se sacaba casi con prisa la camiseta y el brasier dejando a la vista de la flor de cerezo unos pechos medianos y blancos con los pezones totalmente erectos.

Tenten comenzó a pellizcarse los pezones mientras arqueaba levemente la espalda y gemidos que parecían decir "sí" salían de su boca entreabierta. Junto sus pechos ejerciendo fuerza sin siquiera notar lo que estos actos estaban ocasionando en cierta chica delante suyo. Su mano derecha dejo uno de sus senos y se internó por dentro del pantalón tocando su intimidad por encima de sus bragas.

Sakura al ver la mano de la chica debajo del pantalón y un fuerte "sí, así" acompañado de un sonoro gemido, hicieron que algo bajo su vientre empezara a palpitar.

La castaña no aguantó más y de un movimiento rápido se sacó el pantalón y las bragas dejando a la vista de la discípula de Tsunade toda su desnudez. Se detuvo un rato gimiendo y acariciando sus senos mientras su intimidad palpitaba húmeda, sus pies se agarraban a la sábana con impaciencia y sus piernas se abrían más si era posible.

Haruno Sakura se sentía excitada viendo el cuerpo desnudo de esa chica a punto de masturbarse, se sentía caliente como pocas veces, incluso reconoció que se sentía más caliente que cuando Naruto por fin decidía sacarse el bóxer (si lo llevaba) y mostrarle su gran pene erecto dispuesto a follarla. Le dieron ganas de tocarse y sintió como su ropa interior se humedecía rápidamente con sus fluidos.

La de ojos chocolate dirigió su mano derecha hacia su intimidad sin prisa, pasando sus dedos por su vientre y ombligo sintiendo como su vello se erizaba al instante y la impaciencia la hacia humedecerse más.

Mientras la de ojos jades observaba esos excitantes roces se permitió preguntarse en quién estaría pensando la chica, pero desecho esa pregunta al instante al ver como por fin Tenten tocaba con su dedo medio su intimidad.

La castaña gimió fuerte y rudo, casi como Sakura cuando el Uzumaki la penetraba, y sus dedos temblaron al intentar contenerse y no moverlos rápidamente. Mientras su mano izquierda seguía sujetando uno de sus senos, la otra se encargó de recorrer su intimidad de arriba abajo.

-Sí, así, quiero más- gemía entrecortado agudizando los toques.

Sakura sin poder resistirlo metió una mano por debajo de sus pantalones negros y tocó su intimidad haciendo a un lado sus bragas, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir, arqueando su cuerpo contra la pared, y sintiendo sus pezones apretados contra el brasier.

Tenten introdució un dedo lentamente en su intimidad mientras ejercía más presión sobre su seno y su espalda se arqueaba lo más posible.

Comenzó metiendo y sacando el dedo lentamente para luego hacerlo más velozmente.

Haruno ejerció presión sobre su clítoris e intentó no cerrar los ojos medio nublados por el placer para seguir observando esa escena tan erótica y excitante.

La castaña se sujetó con su mano izquierda a la cama fuertemente, liberando sus senos que se movían al compás de sus ahora dos dedos que entraban y salían fácilmente de su intimidad debido a la lubricación de esta.

- Oh sí, más fuerte, cógeme fuerte- le oía medio gritar Sakura entre jadeos y gemidos.

Desvió un momento su mirada jade hacia la ventana detrás de la chica que se encontraba cerrada y se preguntó si alguien podría escucharla o si siquiera le importaría eso, pero su mano que cobró vida y empezó a masturbarla rápidamente la hicieron enfocar su atención nuevamente en Tenten.

- Solo un poco más ahhh, solo un poco mmmm- la oía mientras la mano izquierda se había unido a la otra y acariciaba su clítoris hinchado.

-Ohh sí, así me gusta, así, follame duro-

Sakura se masturbó más rápido estimulada lo que estaba viviendo y se tapó la boca con la otra mano para evitar gritar de placer.

- Ya casi ahhh- y con un arqueo de espalda la vio desplomarse en la cama exhausta mientras su cuerpo jadeante y sudado se intentaba recuperar de su reciente orgasmo.

Acarició lentamente su intimidad y con voz juguetona pronunció:

-Ha sido estupendo Neji.

Con esas cuatro palabras, Sakura despertó de sus fantasías dándose cuenta de su error, sacó su mano de debajo de sus bragas y salió casi en un segundo de allí cuidando siempre no ser vista.

Ya afuera se arregló bien la falda y los pantalones negros notando como sus dedos húmedos se limpiaban contra esta. Pensó en que diría Naruto, su novio, si se enteraba de ese momento y avergonzada y sintiendo que nunca más podría mirar a Tenten a la cara se juró que nunca más haría caso a las locuras de la bestia verde de Konoha.

Más tarde, cuando Tenten saliera del cuarto directo a darse una buena ducha encontraría sobre el pasillo un papel con letra pulcra que rezaría: Te espero a las 7: 00 PM en el bar "Dango", no faltes, hay una sorpresa para ti; y avergonzada, dándose cuenta de que había sido observada, se dio cuenta de su error, pero por alguna razón, no se arrepintió.

**Fin**

_Ni idea, soy rara y mis escritos lo demuestran._

Si tienen tele, ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
